


in thy eye that shall appear when thou wak’st, it is thy dear.

by miyagidokarate1



Series: Fae Verse [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fae AU no one asked for, M/M, Prince Daniel - Freeform, oh no he's pretty though, prince johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1
Summary: Before they were Kings, Johnny and Daniel were princes.Prequel to Not for Thy Fairy Kingdom.The Christmas Fae/Midsummer Night's Dream AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Fae Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	in thy eye that shall appear when thou wak’st, it is thy dear.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas and wanted to gift them to you all.

In Daniel’s first breath, the lungs of every fae filled as if given a bountiful meal, not realizing how starved they had been until that point. In his first laugh, there was a spread of contagious joy, and for three days even the most cynical of the nymphs couldn’t hide the soft upturn of his lips. There was no denying that Daniel was special. The Mother of the fae saw it in the swirls of brown and amber that gazed upon his surroundings, curious and filled with delight. In that swirling mixture of the shades of the most treasured bark, land, and sky, the Mother saw power. 

Daniel required constant attention as a young cherub, bound to get into some mischief of his own making. It was only when his own Springtime arrived and he became more aware of himself that the Mother felt he was capable of being left to only one guard. He was a Prince after all, and the kingdom was at war. He was far too precious to risk losing to the devious and dark fae. 

Prince Daniel, though more aware of his own power, was far from being in control of it. As he ran through the brook, splashing at the Lord of the Kappa assigned to watch over him, his laughter echoed off trees who shivered and whispered in delight as if new saplings how the Prince was in *their* wood. His bronze skin glistened under sunlight as he collapsed, grinning from ear to ear, on a blanket of grass which caressed him, thanking him for the right to be near him. Everything seemed to come alive when Daniel was around, even the stern Kappa Miyagi, who murmured of many moons passed as he disappeared into the depths of the water to lay in wait while the Prince relaxed. 

The winds rustled dark locks against the Prince’s forehead, and creatures peered in on him. The trees ached and longed for the days when the cherub would perch high in their branches, but instead pushed their arms outward, shading his pinched face and teasing him with the warm blanket of the sun as he started to drift into a slumber. 

As leaves crunched underfoot, the whispers quieted, hushed worry settling in the wood as a lone figure entered the clearing. Piercing blue eyes raked across the beautiful scene that greeted him, feeling altogether both calmed and enraged at the way the entire wood seemed to give way to this creature. He had deep urges to ruin the serenity, and gave way to them, coming to crouch over the beautiful fae. A rough hand reached out, trailing along the smooth skin of the fae’s cheek, ignoring the hushed whispers of the wind telling him to stop. No one got to tell him what to do. Dark lashes parted and like the sun peaking over the horizon, Prince Johnny found himself staring into a pair of stunningly beautiful eyes. 

It was like a punch to the gut, the strength of the feelings that hit him. A combination of his own curiosity and an almost imposed feeling, pulling at him and caressing him. He flushed and pulled his hand back, “Stop that.” And the beautiful fae had the gall to flush the most lovely shade of red Johnny had ever seen. “It’s rude.”

“I’m sorry I-“ Prince Daniel pushed himself up onto one elbow, ducking his chin to his own chest once before his curiosity got the better of him and he stared once more at the fae that crouched near him. He looked like an animal ready to strike, muscles coiled and seeming to ignore the laws of the light. It was as if the sun’s light wasn’t enough for him. His skin almost radiated its own heat. Daniel was positively entranced. He wanted to touch the skin, feel if it was as smooth as it looked. He wanted to-

“Hey!” The blonde fae stood up abruptly, cheeks aflame as he looked down, horrified. “Careful!” His hands were curled protectively over his own crotch and Daniel realized with delay just how interested he was in the other fae. How lost in his thoughts he had been, practically moon eyed as he gazed upon him. He squirmed and folded in on himself in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry-I’m so bad at it. I can’t-“ Daniel wasn’t able to even properly form words as he stared up at the suddenly very amused fae. “Who *are* you?” His breath caught in his throat as the corner of the other’s lips turned up. He was an absolute vision. 

“Johnny, and you, beautiful?”


End file.
